Mundo de Decepciones
by La Familia Brief
Summary: Este es un UA donde Vegeta desea conocer a su padre pero cuando se cumple no es lo que esperaba y mientras se decepciona mas al descubrir un horrible secreto, Bulma intentara ayudarlo. Este fanfic incluye temas delicados como drogas, alcohol,intento de suicidio y mucho mas. Aqui nadie tiene poderes, son todos humanos y la historia se centra mas en la escuela secundaria.
1. Chapter 1

NOTA DE AUTOR:

Hola, este es mi primer fanfic que hago así que ténganme paciencia por favor XD, aquí veremos a nuestro querido Vegeta un poco mas blando, pero solo será de niño ya que le pasaran cosas no muy bonitas para que se vuelva como lo queremos, también algunos personajes emm cambiaran un poco, como el Doc. Brief será como un padre más estricto.

Bueno espero que les guste esta historia y no olviden comentar quiero saber sus opiniones en lo que me falta o si les está agradando la historia.

Declaimer: No poseo Dragon Ball Z ni los personajes mencionados en esta historia.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Un niño de 6 años miraba por la ventana cuando apareció un taxi, una señora joven de 24 años bajo del carro, el niño con cabello en forma de flama fue a recibir a su madre ella abrió la puerta de su casa y miro al pequeño niño en frente de ella, cerro la puerta y fueron a la cocina ya era casi de noche, Rachel tuvo que trabajar bastante así que comerían y se iría a trabajar de nuevo y viniendo mas tarde casi de madrugada para así hacer lo mismo al siguiente día, despertándose temprano para el desayuno y mandar a su hijo al colegio en autobús, su vida era un desastre y todo por este niño.

Fue a preparar la cena mientras Vegeta esperaba en la mesa haciendo su tarea, no conversaban mucho porque no quería a su hijo el fue el causante de casi todos sus problemas, y se preguntaran donde esta su padre pues el ni siquiera sabe de su existencia, el hombre era uno de los mas ricos en el país por su empresa así que cuando estuvo embarazada todavía estando en la escuela secundaria, el estuvo de viaje y cuando regreso lo vio comprometido con otra mujer y ahí fue donde terminaron su relación, ella podría denunciarlo y que se haga cargo de su hijo pero no lo hace por su orgullo Rachel pudo llegar ahora sola y seguiría haciéndolo.

Entonces para que Vegeta no se enterara que tenía un padre casi famoso y como el hombre era conocido en todo el país le dijo a la escuela para que no hablaran sobre él o hagan comentarios enfrente de Vegeta, entonces ¿porque le puso el mismo nombre que el de su padre? Pues porque ella no lo odiaba, aun siente amor hacia él, pero hay veces de que ella no lo soportaba por la vida que él tenía en comparación a ella y todo por esa perra que malogro todo con su novio de años y al mirar a su hijo era una viva imagen de él, el niño, por el fue que sus padres la desheredaron y la botaron de la casa y ahora le hace gastar dinero que no tiene.

-Mama, pronto será el día del padre y unos compañeros y yo vamos a cantar una canción ¿Iras? – pregunto el pequeño Vegeta sacándola de sus pensamientos a su madre.

-No puedo tengo que trabajar- dijo seria mientras miraba que su hijo se decepcionaba.

-mmm bueno solo pensé que podrías ir- respondió Vegeta.

\- ¿Y porque vas a cantar? - pregunto Rachel

-Bueno estuve pensando que si canto mi papa vendría a verme y así podría conocerlo – dijo emocionado -Y también termine de hacer la carta para el- continúo sonriendo.

Para que Vegeta no molestara con conocer a su padre le propuso una idea de hacer cartas para él, cartas que nunca mandaba, aun así, no queriéndolo tenía ese sentimiento de cariño materno hacia el niño.

-Bueno entonces dame la carta para mandarlo a tu padre- Vegeta fue corriendo a su habitación y trayendo consigo una carta y dándosela a su madre cuando de repente se escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

Rachel se asustó y fue a ver por la ventana quien era, cuando vio se sorprendió, el no debería estar ahí y fue corriendo donde su hijo, Vegeta la miro preguntándose porque su madre estaba tan asustada.

-Vegeta corre a tu habitación y no salgas de ahí ¿ok? -le ordeno -Ahora si escuchas algo no bajes ¿sí? Estaré bien- Vegeta solo asintió asustado de lo que su madre le decía así que se fue a su habitación encerrándose.

En la pequeña sala Rachel dejo pasar al hombre que era gordo y feo con granos por toda la cara y un color casi como el rosado.

-Que pasa no me esperabas – sonriendo se acerco a ella oliendo su cuello.

-No, no debería de estar aquí señor – estaba intimidada por dentro pero no lo mostraría.

-Como, así recibes a tus clientes- enojado le agarro del brazo -Mira estúpida acá las cosas mando yo y tu solo te quedas callada y obedeces - carcajeo mientras la tiraba al sillón.

En la habitación de Vegeta estaba sentando en la puerta queriendo escuchar, escucho la voz de un hombre que reía y se preguntó si tal vez era su padre así que curioso fue a la sala sin hacer ruido, cuando llego vio a su madre tirada en el sofá con un hombre encima el no entendió lo que estaban haciendo, su madre hacia sonidos raros él pensó que tal vez le estaban haciendo daño, cuando quiso ir a defenderla no se dio cuenta de que había un jarrón en una mesa y sin querer lo hizo caer haciendo que los dos adultos miraran en su dirección.

Vegeta se quedo mirando sin saber que decir, miro a su progenitora y al hombre que se paro y lo miro sonriendo.

-Ooo miren quien está aquí – sonriendo se acercó a el niño, Vegeta retrocedió -Creo que tenemos un mirón jajaja – se acerco riendo mientras lo agarraba del cuello Vegeta quiso soltarse, pero él era más fuerte.

-Señor podemos terminar en otro lugar, más tarde- dijo Rachel mientras trataba de distraerlo de el niño no quería gritarle ya que quien sabe cómo se pondría y sería peor.

El hombre dejo caer al niño volteándose a mirarla, miro su cuerpo y sonrió.

-Está bien, pero tendrás que ser mas que buena para pagar lo que hizo este crio -sonrió mientras abría la puerta y se iba.

Rachel miro a su hijo enojada por su culpa tendría que pasar mas tiempo con ese tipo que da asco.

\- ¡Porque no te quedaste donde te dije! -se acercó a su hijo furiosa mientras le jalaba del cabello y luego le agarro el brazo mientras lo llevaba a su habitación le dio una bofetada en la mejilla mientras Vegeta se caía al suelo aun no era tan fuerte para aguantar ese golpe, mientras trataba de no soltar lagrimas porque le ardía la mejilla, mirando al piso.

-Ahora si no me pagan esta noche por tu culpa, mañana te iras sin comer a la escuela - salió de ahí furiosa, tenía que alistarse para ir a trabajar.

Vegeta se quedó mirando el piso sobándose la mejilla pensando porque estaba enojada si solo quiso ver si estaba bien, definitivamente ese gordo no era su padre, su padre no lo agarraría del cuello, el en cambio se alegraría de verlo o ¿No? Se levanto y fue a su escritorio a hacer sus tareas luego de terminar sus deberes se fue a dormir mañana sería un día mejor.

Al siguiente día se despertó temprano para alistarse, salió de su cuarto y fue hacia la cocina para encontrar a nadie, entonces sabia que no iba a levantarse temprano a prepararle el desayuno porque seguro seguía enojada, agarro un pan y se hizo un sándwich se lo metió a su bolso y espero en la entrada de su casa.

Luego de subir el autobús miro a todos los sitios y vio una niña rubia, sonrió y fue a sentarse con ella, era su amiga y se llamaba Juu pero su apodo era 18.

-Ey 18 – dijo Vegeta sonriendo y sentándose a su lado, ella solo sonrió.

Al llegar a la escuela fueron y se sentaron en el fondo, no hablaban mucho ya que eran de pocas palabras. Entro la profesora y les hablo.

-Buenos días niños- la profesora saludo -Como ya saben se viene el día del padre y Vegeta se ofreció para cantar una canción así que los demás harán una manualidad para este día. Bueno ahora comencemos el tema.

Ala hora del almuerzo Vegeta y 18 estaban sentados en el pasto sacando sus comidas.

-Oye Veg porque te ofreciste para cantar, si tu nunca haces eso- 18 miro a Vegeta mordiendo su sándwich.

-Porque si canto mi papa vendrá a verme y así pueda conocerlo, ya le mandé una carta-Ilusionado Vegeta respondió.

-Ok, oye ¿qué te paso en tu mejilla? - pregunto 18

-mm … nada ¿Por qué?

-es que se nota un poco morado, ¿alguien te golpeo?

-No, ya deja de hacerme preguntas – enojado respondió

-Ok -no tan convencida, pero siguió comiendo su yogurt con cereal.

* * *

En otro lugar una niña entraba a su primer día de escuela primaria, despidiéndose de su padre que era uno de los inventores mas reconocidos a nivel mundial por sus capsulas Hoi Poi.

-Mira cariño tu nueva escuela- Bulma miro a muchos niños jugando y corriendo por todo lado.

\- ¿Pero papa si me hacen daño? - Asustada Bulma se escondió detrás de la pierna de su padre.

-No te pasara nada cariño recuerda que eres muy inteligente, úsalo si es que quieren hacerte algo y luego avísame ¿Sí? - le levanto el animo a su pequeña hija.

-Esta bien papi- aseguro Bulma más animada.

-Muy bien, ahora entra y has nuevos amigos-le dijo mientras se despedía con un beso en la mejilla y se iba.

Bulma entro y vio a todos los niños corriendo, cuando vio un niño con el cabello alborotado por todas partes se rio de lo gracioso que era su peinado así que se acerco viendo que estaba solo.

-Hola – saludo al niño que estaba comiendo un sándwich.

-mmm hola ¿Quién eres? - pregunto con la boca llena

-Oye no hables con la boca llena es de malos modales-le replico

-este... mm lo siento es que tengo mucha hambre jeje

\- ¿Bueno entonces como te llamas?

-Yo me llamo Goku ¿y tú?

-Bulma

-Oye Bulma ¿quieres ser mi amiga?

-Claro ¿Por qué no?

Se escucho el timbre y fueron a clases justamente Bulma y Goku les tocaba el mismo salón así que se sentaron juntos.

¡LEER! ¡LEER ¡LEER!

NOTA DE AUTOR:

Una cosa más en mi país las escuelas tienen primaria y secundaria (como cualquier otra) y en primaria hay hasta 6º grado y en secundaria hasta 5º grado, vacaciones son dos meses y después se estudia todo el año hasta mediados de diciembre y también hacen actividades (cantar, bailar) Puse todo esto porque me pareció muy difícil a acoplarme en como estudian otros países, esto es importante ya que pasara el tiempo más adelante y se enfoca mas en la escuela secundaria.

Ya saben no olviden comentar que les pareció el primer capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **NA: Hola gracias por sus comentarios y recomendaciones, es que a veces es un poco confuso jeje, pero bueno trate de mejorarlo, al parecer les está interesando que bueno me alegra XD y una sugerencia en el momento de la canción de preferencia escúchenla para dar paso al momento y si sé que Vegeta no cantaría y es un poco raro pero solo es un niño y pues no creo que alguien nazca en la tierra siendo alguien frio pero no se preocupen Vegeta cambiara más adelante asi que ahora si el capítulo 2.**

 **Declaimer: No me pertenece ningún personaje de Dragon Ball, Z, GT ni Super y tampoco la canción que puse en este cap.**

 **Canción de (Alex Zurdo- ¿Dónde estás?)**

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo Goku y Bulma se sentaron a comer cuando ven a un niño calvo dirigirse hacia ellos.

-Hola-muy nervioso el niño les saludo y mas nervioso aun viendo a la niña peli azul sonrojándose más.

-Hola-saludaron los dos niños.

-Este mmm ¿puedo sentarme con ustedes?

-Claro, mientras el grupo sea mas grande mejor-dijo la peli azul.

-Ok gracias ¿pero que grupo?

\- ¡Este grupo! - exclamo la niña

-Yo también me puedo unir entonces- una niña pelinegra hablo.

-Hola ¿Cómo te llamas? -pregunto Goku con la boca llena- mi nombre es Goku.

-Mi nombre es Milk, así que ¿Me puedo unir?

-Claro como dije mientras haiga más integrantes mejor-dijo mientras hacía señas para que se sentara a su lado- Bueno Milk mi nombre es Bulma, el es Krillin y el es como ya te lo dijo Goku- señaló mientras nombraba.

Conversaron hasta que toco el timbre y fueron a sus clases.

* * *

Vegeta bajo del autobús mientras buscaba la llave de la puerta de su apartamento, había sido un aburrido como todos los días. Abrió la puerta para entrar y fue directamente a la cocina él tenía demasiada hambre.

Cuando entro vio a su madre, lo cual era extraño porque Rachel llegaba siempre tarde, a el le preocupaba que en su rostro tenia una mirada de preocupación así que se acerco con cautelo hacia ella y le toco el hombro.

Rachel miro a Vegeta con la mirada perdida pensando, para pasar a una mirada de odio, ella pensó que todo era culpa de él, por el niño había perdido su trabajo de camarera ya que en la mañana no pudo despertarse temprano por estar con su "cliente" hasta la madrugada, ahora ella no sabia que hacer porque se venia el alquiler del departamento y no tenia el dinero para pagarlo.

-Vete a tu cuarto- ordeno Rachel mirando su mejilla un poco morada, ella no quería darle otra bofetada, no quería que la escuela de su hijo sospechara.

Vegeta sabia que tenia que hacer caso, la mirada de su madre daba miedo y no quería responder las preguntas de 18 sobre porque esta morado su mejilla. Pocas veces su madre le pegaba cuando ella estaba realmente enojada, así que agarro su plato del horno y fue a su habitación.

Cuando Vegeta termino de comer el plato lo dejo en su escritorio, el escucho la puerta de entrada cerrarse así que decidió ir a dar un paseo por el parque, casi siempre hacia eso, salió de su cuarto saliendo hacia la calle, cuando pasaba por la puerta de su vecino escucho gritos, el se apego mas a la puerta tratando de escuchar, cuando de repente cayó al piso porque la puerta se abrió, su vecino vio abajo.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí? - le pregunto Nappa mirando a Vegeta.

-mm nada solo me tropecé jeje- dijo agarrándose la cabeza.

-mmm bueno ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Yo iba hacia el parque.

-Vamos te llevo-le siguió a Vegeta, Nappa siempre tuvo un cariño muy especial a Vegeta, tal ves porque no tenia hijos, pero eso estaba por terminar ya que su esposa estaba embarazada así que iban a quitar el lugar a Vegeta, pero siempre tendría afecto hacia el niño, aunque no le demostrara.

Cuando llegaron al parque Vegeta fue corriendo a subirse a todos los juegos, mientras esto pasaba Nappa se dio cuenta cuando caminaban de su moretón en la mejilla, ese niño le preocupaba como si fuera su hijo y con la madre que tenia el niño y su "trabajo" le daba preocupación que uno de sus clientes de Rachel fuera hacerle algo al pequeño, sabia la vida del pequeño, pero bueno no era su responsabilidad de todos modos pensó Nappa.

Vegeta después de un rato de jugar se acercó a Nappa, el cual lo vio pensativo así que le pregunto:

\- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto.

-Son solo cosas de adultos, no te preocupes, más bien cuéntame que te paso en la mejilla.

-mm nada solo me golpee contra mi cama- dijo nervioso mirando hacia otro lado.

-Si claro, dime con sinceridad ¿Te golpeo tu madre? - Vegeta pensó en decirle y pensó que tal ves no sea bueno, porque tal ves su mama se entere- Puedes confiar en mí, vamos cuéntame

-Ss… si ella lo hizo, pero no dolió tanto.

-Pero igual no debería de hacerte eso, cuéntame que hiciste para que te golpee

-Yo quise ayudarla de un hombre que parecía que le estaba haciendo daño asi que no se porque se enojó, hoy día estaba también enojada.

-Mira Vegeta cuando tu madre este con algún tipo no te acerques ¿ok?

-Esta bien

-Ahora vamos que se hace de noche-llevándolo de vuelta a casa

\- ¿Quieres comer? - Le pregunto Nappa

-Si tengo hambre- dijo agarrándose el estomago

Comieron y Vegeta se fue de vuelta a su cuarto aprendiendo la canción que iba a cantar para su padre, solo faltaban pocos días.

Durante estos días Vegeta hacia la misma rutina solo que veía poco a su madre que cada vez parecía más angustiada; iba a la escuela por la mañana regresaba comía su almuerzo y a veces Salía al parque, con Nappa y otras sin él, al parecer le gustaba estar solo, se dio cuenta que no le gustaba hablar demás. Y llego el sábado, para que el domingo pudieran estar cada uno con sus festejados.

El día en que iba a conocer a su padre llego así que se preparó sentía que él iba a escucharlo de una manera u otra, el era casi el primer numero porque primero estaban los mas pequeños que son los de inicial o los de 3,4 y 5 años, mientras ellos hacían sus números y todo eso Vegeta estaba muy nervioso así que miro desde su clase si había su padre no lo reconocía, pero suponía que sería igual a él.

Lo llamaron para que salga a cantar, si el no hacia esas cosas, pero en verdad quería conocer a su padre así que tuvo que bajar su orgullo.

-Muy bien, ahora el siguiente número presentamos a ¡Vegeta! - Se escucho raro su nombre en el micrófono así que Vegeta salió nervioso de ver a tantas personas delante de el, dando una rápida ojeada a todos los presentes así que empezó a escucharse la música que cantaría mirando al piso.

 **Alex Zurdo - ¿Dónde Estás?**

 _Cuando me miro al espejo  
Veo tus rasgos veo tu reflejo  
Mamá se sorprende por lo mucho que asemejo  
A ti querido ser que siempre te mantienes lejos  
Y que solo envías cartas cuanto otro año festejo  
Sé que trabajas mucho y por eso no me quejo  
Aunque en ocasiones me hacen falta los consejos  
Pues he tenido dudas en temas que son complejos  
Y cómo voy creciendo no sé cómo los manejo _

_No sé qué decidir pero mamá se ha esforzado  
En enseñarme el bien para no andar equivocado  
Honestamente no sé cuánto tiempo haya pasado  
Desde que no te veo, porque no me has visitado.  
_ _  
Hace días me dijiste que vendrías a buscarme  
Estaba muy contento que forma de ilusionarme  
Tenía planeado correr hasta ti para abrazarte  
Pero me quede dormido porque tú nunca llegaste  
Donde estabas será que fue la misma situación  
Cuando me quede esperando en mi primera graduación  
Cuando estuve enfermo esperando y pasaban horas  
Pero no nunca llegaste mi madre se quedó sola y aturdida  
Pero ella nunca se da por vencida  
Prefiere no comer para que yo tenga comida  
Y no sé si escuche bien la otra vez que tu llamaste  
Cuando mamá te decía porque nos abandonaste._

 _Si te llamo, te busco y no tengo otra atención donde estas donde estas  
Soy tu sangre, tu hijo carente de tu amor donde estas donde estas_

 _No sé si será cierto ojalá sea un rumor  
Que no fui planeado soy el resultado de un error  
Pero siempre piensa que llevo tu sangre y tu color  
Quizá fui un accidente pero necesito amor sí  
Sé que te esfuerzas y tratas de suplirme  
Todo lo que necesito para comer y vestirme  
Pero no sé si me entiendes cuál es mi necesidad  
Que no es la mensualidad sino tu paternidad  
Tu cariño, tu afecto, tu regaño a lo incorrecto  
Sé que no eres perfecto y que tienes tus defectos  
Pero te fuiste cuando yo llegue y me disculpas  
Pero no pedí llegar, acaso tuve la culpa  
Yo quería verte a ti jugar conmigo en el canasto  
Se supone que eras tú y no fueras un padrastro  
Termino esta llamada y antes de mi despedida __Te doy gracias por ser vida de mi vida._

 _Si te llamo, te busco y no tengo otra atención donde estas donde estas_

 _Soy tu sangre, tu hijo carente de tu amor donde estas donde estas_

 _Si te llamo, te busco y no tengo otra atención donde estas donde estas_

 _Soy tu sangre, tu hijo carente de tu amor donde estas donde estas donde estas_

Vegeta se quedo callado cuando termino de cantar, termino el instrumental y escucho aplausos vio al público y le entrego el micrófono a la animadora y se fue a su salón, su padre no estaba ahí no hizo caso a sus cartas que le envió así que todo lo que se preparo fue una total perdida de tiempo, Vegeta se quedo perdido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, el volteo y vio a 18 enfrente sonriendo.

-Oye estuviste bien-lo animo a su amigo.

-Mmm pero da igual el no vino a verme.

-No te preocupes tal ves si lo hizo solo que no te diste cuenta.

Vegeta gruño se paro agarro sus cosas y volteo a 18 diciéndole- Y que haces acá porque no vas a jugar con tu papi y ya dejame empaz- luego de anunciar se fue de la escuela hacia su casa, el solo quería ir hacia su cuarto dándole unas terribles ganas de llorar, Vegeta pensó que tal ves solo fue una ilusión el de conocer a su padre, tal ves su padre no lo quería y por eso nunca vino a visitarlo, todo esto era un desastre.

* * *

Un señor caminaba por un lado desconocido de la ciudad, el ni siquiera sabia que estaba haciendo allí, detuvo su caminata cuando paso por un colegio, escucho una voz que no conocía pero era de un niño así que le dio curiosidad lo que estaba cantando, el vio que la entrada era libre ya que era una escuela pública, entro y vio a un niño con cabello similar al de el lo que le causo extrañeza al parecer estaba viendo cosas, le dolía la cabeza por los gritos de su esposa, algunas personas lo miraban el solo les fruncía el seño para que vean que no estaba de humor, el ya estaba acostumbrado a la atención por supuesto el tenia una empresa que era conocida en todo el país así que era como un famoso más, vio como el niño termino de cantar la canción y se retiraba al salón de clases lo cual era raro ya que siempre los niños pequeños les daban regalos a los padres después de terminar su actuación, el solo salió de la escuela era raro por qué ingreso ahí tal ves para alejar su mente de su esposa que no lo dejaba en paz ni siquiera en su día, el sr. Ouji fue caminando hacia su auto regresando hacia su casa y estar con su familia.

* * *

 **NA:**

 **Bueno y aquí termina el capitulo de hoy, la verdad que me inspiro sus comentarios espero que sigan comentando que tal va la historia, no se centra mucho cuando Veguis es niño así que va a pasar las cosas un poco rápido.**

 **Ahora no olviden comentar si les agrado el capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **NA: Gracias a los que leen y comentan en mi historia, también a los que me siguen y le pusieron favorito.**

 **Discleimer: No me pertenece ningún personaje de Dragon Ball, Z, GT ni Super.**

* * *

Cuando Vegeta llego a su casa, entro y escucho ruidos en la cocina, fue a ver que era y vio a su madre un poco rara, ella estaba mirando la mesa pensando en quien sabe que, Vegeta no quiso hablar con nadie así que se fue a su habitación tirándose en su cama boca abajo, el estaba queriendo soltar lágrimas, su padre otra ves le fallo no era nada nuevo pero sentía que algo se había roto dentro de él, todo le pareció tan raro era como si sintiera un mal presentimiento, su madre estaba actuando extraño.

Abajo en la cocina Rachel seguía mirando fijamente la mesa pensando en que podía hacer para que el señor que les alquilaba no los eche a la calle, a ella se le ocurrió una idea que seria deshacerse del mocoso, así estaría y se sentiría mas libre, si ella ya lo estaVa planeando desde un tiempo y era hora de que idee un plan y nadie se daría cuenta.

* * *

 **Unos días antes del día del padre (PASADO)**

Bulma estaba sentada en un banco frente la escuela esperando a que la recogiera su padre, ella era nueva en la escuela a pesar de ser mitad de año, sus padres decidieron que socialice con niños de su edad, ya que antes de ingresar en esta escuela ella tenia un profesor particular, pero su madre intervino para que valla a una escuela.

Bulma vio a su padre y lo saludo con la mano, su padre estaciono en frente para que subiera al auto.

-Bulma sube, vamos a casa. Tengo una reunión urgente, así que démonos prisa- ordeno apurado el Dr. Brief.

Bulma subió al auto lo más rápido que pudo, ella sabia que su padre era un hombre muy ocupado y que si lo molestaban en su trabajo podría sacar el lado estricto, así que se mantuvo callada a su madre le contaría todo.

Al llegar a casa se bajo del auto y fue corriendo a saludar a su madre mientras el doc Brief iba a su reunión.

-Mama, hoy conocí a muchas personas e hice amigos-entusiasmada le dijo a Bunny.

-oh querida esas son buenas noticias, ahora algún día tráelos a casa para conocerlos. Bueno ahora vamos a la cocina para que almuerces y también hice muchos pastelitos.

Bulma comió, cuando termino fue a su habitación no sin antes agarrar varios pastelitos de la Sra. Brief. Ella estaba haciendo un regalo para su padre por su día.

 **(PRESENTE) Dia del padre**

Bulma se fue corriendo al despertar a la recamara de sus padres.

\- ¡Papa feliz día! - exclamo mostrando de su espalda una caja envuelta en papel de regalo.

-Gracias mi princesa- mientras se dejaba abrazar y le daba un beso en la mejilla, ella era su pequeña, cuando ella creciera no sabría que hacer para alejarla de los chicos que pueden hacerle daño y no solo de chicos también personas que la lleven por otro camino, pero era parte de esta vida el crecer así que ya pensaría cuando llegue ese momento por ahora el disfrutaba de su hija pequeña y se prometió a si mismo cuidarla siempre.

Ese día los Brief la pasaron muy bien se divertían en su enorme patio o dando de comer a los animales, cosa que pocas veces hacían ya sea por las labores de cada uno así que para ellos fue un momento inolvidable.

* * *

Así pasaron 2 semanas tan rápido que no se sintieron los días, en ese lapso Vegeta seguía un poco deprimido por lo que ocurrió ese día, 18 intento levantar su animo como pudo, cosa que consiguió, pero lo seguía viendo preocupado, ella no sabia del porque su actitud.

Bulma y su grupo se unieron más cada día, en esas 2 semanas ella se dio cuenta que Goku era más educado cuando estaba con Milk, así que sintió que talvez mas adelante ellos serian una pareja ya que por ahora eran muy infantiles e inmaduros. Goku seguía siendo un poco torpe y muy inocente, más las bromas de krillin hacia los maestros lo cual eso hacia dar vida al grupo de infantes.

Pero también tuvieron problemas, unas niñas molestaban a Bulma por ser inteligente o también el color de su cabello llamándola fenómeno, a Krillin le molestaban los niños de niveles superiores ya sea por que se metía en problemas con sus bromas y otros más.

* * *

Vegeta paso por los pasillos de los departamentos, vio la perta de su vecino Nappa y no se escuchaba ningún ruido, porque ellos se habían ido de viaje a visitar a unos parientes, Nappa le había dicho un día antes de que se fueran.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento, escucho un ruido en la cocina lo cual ya era costumbre, sabia que era su madre ya que se entero de que la habían despedido del restaurante del que trabajaba en la mañana.

Al entrar a la cocina a recoger su almuerzo y llevarlo a su habitación, como lo hacía todos los días, su madre todavía estaba enojada con él; cuando algo capto su atención vio una mochila tamaño-mediana en una silla, al parecer estaba lleno; el quiso preguntar, pero Rachel lo vio.

-Vegeta ven siéntate- con la voz ms delicada que pudo le hablo. Vegeta tomo asiento donde su madre le indico curioso de lo que le iba a decir.

\- ¿Qué… que pasa? - miro a su madre a los ojos.

-Yo… yo- suspiro- se que… no fui una buena madre, y yo lo siento- acaricio las mejillas de su hijo.

\- ¿Porque… me dices esto? - pregunto Vegeta un poco dudoso, su instinto le dijo que no le creyera, pero ¿qué podía hacer?

-Mira yo quiero recompensártelo- Rachel hablo- ¿No quisieras ir al parque? - pregunto mientras se levantaba.

Vegeta tenia un mal presentimiento, pero en verdad quería saber que le paso a su madre cambiara de parecer así que solo respondió-Esta bien, vamos- sin saber que con esas palabras estaba llevando su vida hacia otra dirección.

* * *

Rachel y Vegeta tomaron un taxi, lo cual le pareció extraño a Vegeta porque el parque estaba a solo unas cuadras.

-Mama, pero el parque solo esta a dos cuadras ¿porque no vamos caminando? -pregunto el pequeño Vegeta.

-No… este yo te voy a llevar a un parque mas grande y con mas juegos-nerviosa Rachel le respondió a su hijo

Vegeta no respondió pero estaba más preocupado, su madre no gastaría dinero solo por ir a un parque y aunque era pequeño sentía que algo no andaba bien.

Mientras mas pasaban las calles Vegeta se ponía mas nervioso, el carro se estaba alejando demasiado, pero no pudo hacer nada.

Cuando llegaron al parque se sentaron en una banca al menos Rachel decía la verdad.

-Vegeta tengo que contarte algo el señor que nos alquila me esta pidiendo el dinero, y yo pues me despidieron de mi trabajo – dijo con sinceridad, ella se estaba queriendo arrepentir de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero antes de que se arrepienta le dijo- pero bueno eso es cosa mía ve y diviértete.

Vegeta se estaba aburriendo de la charla que le estaba dando su madre y cuando dijo se que valla a los juegos, el fue corriendo como si nunca hubiera ido al parque.

El tiempo paso y Rachel se aburría cada segundo que pasaba, ver a tantos niños le provocaba estrés y le dolía la cabeza así que se levanto y fue a donde estaba Vegeta, lo vio tan concentrado en su juego cogió la mochila que trajo de casa con comida y dinero entre otras cosas guardadas lo dejo debajo de un columpio por donde estaba su hijo y se fue a tomar un taxi y se fue.

El pequeño Vegeta se canso de subir a todos los juegos y fue a ver en donde debería estar su madre, pero no encontró a nadie, el pequeño se asusto fue a ver por los juegos y encontró la mochila que vio en la cocina lo agarro y busco las cosas y encontró dinero, comida, mantas y entre otras cosas, el se asusto no entendía lo que pasaba su pequeña mente no procesaba hasta que se dio cuenta de que su madre lo había abandonado, ella solo quería deshacerse de él.

Vegeta no lo podía creer por eso su madre estaba tan extraña el estaba conmocionado, esa sensación de abandono cuando su padre no vino a verlo cuando canto para él, entonces busco de nuevo por todo el parque y no hubo señal de su progenitora.

Se oscurecía rápidamente y Vegeta estaba asustado, que haría el solo, fue debajo de un tobogán donde se sentó estaba empezando a hacer frio así que decidió sacar las mantas que su progenitora le puso en la mochila, se tiro en el pasto debajo de ese tobogán que de tanto pensar en lo que ocurrió se quedó dormido, ese momento en el que pensamos que quizá todo fue un sueño y que al despertar nada de lo que sucedió paso.

* * *

 **NA: Creo que este capitulo me quedo algo corto y bueno no tuve mucho tiempo para poder hacerlo mas largo, pero ya tal vez el sábado o el domingo publique un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Espero que les haiga gustado, no olviden comentar y también gracias me dan mas animo para seguir la historia y vemos que se puso en un momento triste, este momento me inspiro los niños abandonados y realmente es muy triste; bueno nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **NA: Creo que demore un poco mas de lo normal, pero aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, como siempre muchas gracias a los que mandan comentarios me animan a seguir, también a los que leen mi historia.**

 **Discleimer: No me pertenece ningún personaje de Dragon Ball, Z, GT ni Super.**

* * *

Pasaron 2 semanas desde que el pequeño Vegeta comenzó su nueva vida en la calle, el fue en la primera semana, todos los días al mismo parque donde su madre lo abandono a su suerte para quedarse esperando a ver si su madre regresaba al parque y que todo esto fue una equivocación, pero eso no sucedió así que empezó a caminar por todas las calles no conocía en que lugar estaba quiso ir a una comisaria para encontrar su casa, estuvo a punto de hacerlo hasta que se dio cuenta que su madre no lo quería con ella así que lo mejor sería quedarse por ahí, sabia que provoco muchos problemas a su madre y que por eso lo odiaba a pesar de su corta edad lo comprendido.

Vegeta hizo de utilidad todo lo que su madre le dejo por compasión, pero la comida se gasto con facilidad, ahorro su dinero y su comida para no morir de hambre. Le pasaron muchas cosas en la noche mas que nada, grupos de jóvenes y adolescentes merodeaban por donde estaba esas pandillas le daban miedo en estas dos semanas tuvo que ser bastante cuidadoso de hacerse notar, recorriendo la ciudad tan grande en la que vivía.

* * *

Rachel se sentía un poco culpable pero ahora se sentía un poco culpable por lo que hizo, pero el dinero le alcanzo para que no la botaran del pequeño departamento, se sentía como si hubiera rejuvenecido y volviera ser la adolescencia que no pudo vivir cuando era su momento.

En estas dos semanas en su trabajo nocturno hubo un tipo que le ofreció marihuana, ella nunca probo algún tipo de droga, pero tenía que sacar la culpa de su cabeza y conciencia y le acepto, ahora lo quería en todo momento, su vida ya estaba echa una mierda así que no le preocupo su nueva adicción, más bien lo disfruto.

Ahora se encontraba en su trabajo con un tipo que era de una edad joven, no le sorprendió encontraba clientes de todo tipo, agarro un cigarrillo de marihuana y empezó a fumársela, al chico no le molesto, sino que empezó a fumar con ella.

Ella lo monto y comenzó a lamerle el cuello- ¿Estás listo? - le pregunto al muchacho y el solo sonrió.

* * *

Un domingo Bulma salió con su familia al parque mas cerca de su mansión, cuando llegaron ella empezó a correr hacia el juego mas cercano sin antes de que Bunny le gritara de que tenga cuidado y que no saliera del parque.

Bulma se cansó de jugar varios juegos así que empezó a mirar y caminar hasta que vio a un niño durmiendo en el pasto, le dio miedo puesto que parecía muerto, ella se acerco despacio al niño durmiente y empezó a moverlo suavemente, este no se despertó entonces lo movió más bruscamente y el niño se sentó asustado hasta que vio a la niña de pelo azul.

-Tu ¿Quién eres, niña? ¿Y porque me despertaste? - le replico frunciendo el sueño, la verdad de estar en la calle es que lo volvió muy duro.

-Es que yo pensé que estabas muerto porque no te movías y ¡No me vuelvas a gritar así, solo estaba preocupada por ti! - dijo enojada de cómo le hablo.

Vegeta gruño y se volvió a tirar al pasto ignorando a la niña.

-Oye, no me ignores, que te estoy hablando- le reclamo tirándose encima de él, Vegeta frunció la seño "Que rayos le pasa a esta niña" pensó mientras la empujaba fuera de él.

-Oye deja de hacer eso, eres una vaca gorda-

-Y tu eres un mal educado, no sabes respetar a una dama- dijo parándose poniendo sus brazos en su pequeña cintura.

-Y si no se respetar que tiene de malo, me da igual si eres una niña o no-dijo levantándose – además que le pasa a tu cabello, acaso rociaron pintura a tu cabeza jaja- se rio burlándose de la niña.

Bulma le dio una cachetada en la mejilla dejándole rojo y haciéndose doler su mano por la fuerza que uso, estaba harta de que todos se burlaran de su cabello.

Vegeta se quedo estupefacto al recibir la cachetada, la miro y le dio una mirada de odio alejándose de ella sentándose detrás de un árbol, ese golpe le hizo recordar a su madre lo cual puso una mirada triste, pero lo cambio por una de rencor, el solo estaba jugando.

Bulma vio como el niño se iba dándole una mirada fulminante mientras se iba a sentar detrás de un árbol, se sintió un poco mal por lo que hizo así que fue a donde el niño se encontraba, vio una mirada triste pero cuando la vio cambio a la de odio, se sentó alado de Vegeta.

-Yo…lo siento, pero es que muchos se burlan de mi cabello diciéndome que soy rara- disculpándose Bulma vio hacia el suelo.

-Mmm está bien, pero no vuelvas a golpearme-

-Esta bien pero tu no vuelvas a insultarme ¿Trato? - dijo extendiendo su mano.

-Trato- agarrándose la mano-

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? -

-Vegeta y ¿tu? - mirándola a los ojos, esta niña era muy bonita, le gusto su cabello era un color exótico y casi único, como si quisiera llamar la atención de todos.

-Bulma- también mirándole esos ojos negros como la noche y con un misterio profundo, era realmente guapo y si esta así de pequeño de grande seria aun mas guapo, se sonrojo por las cosas que pasaban en su cabeza.

Dejaron de mirarse hasta que se escucho a una señora llamando a Bulma, rápidamente se soltaron los manos sonrojados, pero antes de que la niña se valla Vegeta le pregunto:

\- ¿Te veré mañana? -

-mm… si a la misma hora, adios- se despidió de su reciente amigo sonriéndole.

Vegeta se quedó allí en su sitio pensando en su nueva amiga, ella era muy bonita se sonrojo y fue a acostarse debajo de un tobogán, esperando con ansias al día siguiente.

Bulma se fue con sus padres porque ya estaba anocheciendo y se recordó de su nuevo amigo que hizo este día.

-Mama mañana ¿Puedo ir de nuevo al parque? - Pregunto a su madre con ansias.

-Claro cariño, siempre y cuando sea después del colegio y no sea muy tarde-

Cuando llegaron a su mansión Bunny fue directo a preparar chocolate caliente mientras Bulma miraba la televisión con su padre viendo las películas para verlas en familia. Bulma ya quería que sea el siguiente día para ver a su amigo Vegeta.

* * *

18 entro a su salón esperando ver a su mejor amigo hace unas semanas estaba desaparecido, eso le preocupo mucho Juu así que esta vez iría a ver a su casa a ver lo que estaba pasando con él, ella conocía su casa ya que a veces solían ir al para juntos y de pasada le enseño donde vivía, pero nunca entro a dentro por la señora Rache, así que decidió que después de la escuela iría estaba decidida.

Las clases como siempre eran aburridas y mas aun sin su compañero, lo vio muy decaído en la última semana antes de que se desapareciera, esperaba que no haiga sucedido nada malo.

Toco el timbre de salida y ya todos los niños salieron de ahí como si nunc hubieran visto la ciudad, como prisioneros.

El autobús empezó a arrancar y cuando llego a su casa se armo de valor y fue a la casa de su amigo peli flama, ellos Vivian casi cerca del otro.

Entro al edificio y toco la puerta del departamento de donde vivía Vegeta, abrió un señor que la reconoció como la madre de Vegeta, la veía un poco rara y olía a algo que no reconoció.

-Buenos días, señora estoy buscando a Vegeta ¿Se encuentra? -

-emm… el salió… creo que fue al parque con el vecino- respondió Rachel un poco nerviosa.

-aa ok, adios- 18 sintió que algo andaba mal, tal vez el señor Nappa sabría dónde estaba, fue al departamento de Nappa y toco la puerta.

Un hombre corpulento se asomo por la puerta viendo quien era, cuando reconoció a 18 le sonrió, en la conocía por Vegeta, algunas veces fueron el, 18 y Vegeta a llevarlos al parque.

-buenos días Nappa ¿has visto a Vegeta?

-mm la verdad no lo vi desde que regresé de viaje, lo cual me parece un poco extraño, ya que sabe saludarme- respondió Nappa un poco dudoso

-la señora Rachel me dijo que estaba en el parque, pero se veía media desorientada-

\- ¿Cómo desorientada? - pregunto le pareció sospechoso.

\- mm… no se estaba fumando algo que no reconoció, pero bueno estoy buscando a Vegeta no fue a clases en estas dos semanas.

-emm Juu yo voy a ir mas tarde a la casa de Vegeta si, tu regresa a tu casa que puede ser peligroso de noche-

-ok, pero luego me avisa en donde esta Vegeta, nos vemos- se despidió con la mano mientras iba camino a su casa.

Nappa no le sorprendió que Rachel empezara a consumir drogas lo que le preocupo es que el niño empiece por curiosidad esa terrible adicción, el quiso saber lo que le estaba pasando a Vegeta, ¿Por qué de repente empezó a faltar a clases? Definitivamente algo andaba mal ahí.

Nappa cerro la puerta de su departamento y fue a la de Vegeta y toco la puerta, para encontrar a Rachel desorientada mirándolo con curiosidad, el pocas veces hablaba con Rachel para no decir que nunca le hablo.

-Hola Rachel, quisiera hablar con Vegeta un momento- la miro fijamente para ver si estaba mintiendo.

-Vegeta el… se fue a casa de una amiga… el no se encuentra en este momento – dijo bajando la mirada al piso.

-mm… ¿Estas segura Rachel? Sabes que puedo denunciarte por estar drogándote cuando vives con un infante y mas con el trabajo que tienes, así que por tu bien espero no haigas hecho una tontería con el niño o te arrepentirás ¿Me entiendes?- Nappa ya muy cansado queriendo ir y tirarse a su cama, así que la amenazo- mañana quiero ver al niño y si no lo encuentro, no será un día muy feliz para ti- después de eso se fue sin despedirse, sentía que algo paso con Vegeta, Nappa solo espero que estuviera bien.

Mientras tanto Rachel no le dio importancia ese idiota no le iba a arruinar la noche con el tema del mocoso, eso ya estaba resuelto y así se queda, sin mas ella se fue a su sala a seguir "relajándose" mientras alejaba sus problemas para después.

* * *

Al día siguiente Vegeta se despertó con hambre voraz así que fue a comprar comida con el dinero que tenía guardado, fue a una tienda de sándwich se pidió uno que no costara muy caro, pero también que no sea muy pequeño con su jugo de naranja. Comenzó a comer mientras veía el lugar, se notaba que era una zona donde Vivian familias con alto rango económico, pensó en lo que su amiga 18 estaría pensando en donde esta ya que ahora que lo pensaba se dio cuenta que ella no tenía la culpa a sus problemas, estaba empezando a entender muchas cosas.

Vegeta se fue al parque esperando al atardecer para que viniera la niña, sabia que tenia que estudiar al igual que él, pero él no podía no tenia cuadernos ni nada solo esperando mientras conocía más la zona.

* * *

Bulma entro a su salón de clases mirando a sus amigos que estaban en la parte de atrás, fue y se sentó.

-Hola chicos- ella saludo muy feliz, todos le respondieron un poco pesados ya que era lunes y los lunes para todos son frustrantes.

-Ayer conocí a un niño en el parque y era muy lindo- comento sonrojándose, Milk presto más atención mientras que Goku y Krillin empezaban a hablar de otro tema.

-Yo quisiera conocerlo, al parecer te gusto jeje- dijo Milk

-Si, muy lindo, pero es un grosero- puso su cara de enojada.

Cuando estaba a punto de seguir hablando del tema, la profesora entro a lo cual todos los niños gruñeron mientras comenzaban a hacer sus deberes.

El día para Bulma paso lento por la impaciencia de encontrarse con el niño en el parque, hasta que por fin salieron del colegio, ella fue a su casa y se cambió lo más rápido posible y le dijo a su madre que iría al parque claro después de haber almorzado.

En el parque Bulma empezó a caminar buscando a Vegeta hasta que lo encontró en un árbol, ella sonrió parecía un pequeño monito así que fue y agarro una rama mientras la tiraba hacia Vegeta que al parecer se encontraba durmiendo, esta rama lo hizo asustar y perdió el equilibrio y cayo. El se levanto y miro furioso a la niña que se mataba de risa.

-Oye que diablos te pasa, que pasaba si no caía bien y me rompía el brazo, ¡niña idiota! – Vegeta seguía fulminando con la mirada a Bulma.

\- Oye no tienes porque gritarme así solo estaba jugando- se defendió Bulma.

\- Eres una sádica, te gusta verme sufrir- le dijo el pequeño Vegeta.

-Entonces me voy a mi casa, ya que estas de tan mal humor- se volteo para irse.

-Lárgate como si me importara- dijo también volteándose y yéndose. Bulma lo vio irse, ella pensó que le iba a rogar para que se quede, pero fue lo contrario así que fue corriendo hacia él.

.mm… Vegeta yo no quiero que te vayas- ella en verdad quería conocer a este niño le pareció raro que se durmiera en el parque como si viviera allí.

-Entonces deja de parlotear y cállate- le empezaba a gustar el silencio.

-Ok… Vegeta porque siempre peleamos- Vegeta gruño, es que esta niña no lo dejaba tranquilo.

-lo que pasa es que eres una niña que no sabe cuando callarse-

\- ash mejor no te hablo- Vegeta rodo los ojos.

-Eso es lo que te trataba de decir- murmuro-estúpida-

\- ¡Que dijiste!- parándose de brazos cruzados mientras fruncía el ceño.

Vegeta gruño y solo dijo- nada solo dije que vallamos a jugar, ahora si puedes dejar de gritarme como una bruja- lo último lo murmuro.

-Ay vamos no quiero pelear contigo- dijo mientras le agarraba de la mano y lo arrastraba por todos los juegos.

* * *

 **NA: En el siguiente capitulo ya terminara el periodo de cuando nuestro Veguis será niño y de ahí un lapso de tiempo pasara. Pronto habrá más como a la siguiente semana, es que las tareas no me dejan y a veces la flojera XD pero bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo de Mundo de decepciones.**

 **Espero que les haiga gustado el capítulo y no se olviden de comentar. Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **NA: Bueno aquí con el siguiente capitulo de "Mundo de Decepciones" me inspiro que al fin después de tanto tiempo saliera la fecha de estreno del doblaje del " torneo de poder" XD jeje estoy feliz, como siempre agradezco sus comentarios y los que leen en anonimato mi historia en fin ahora si a leer.**

 **Disclaimer: No me pertenece ningún personaje de Dragon Ball, Z, GT, Super.**

* * *

Nappa fue al departamento de Rachel para cumplir la amenaza que le hizo el día anterior, el toco la puerta y al parecer no había nadie, así que toco con mas fuerza, escucho ruidos adentro.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una señora toda demacrada, ella estrecho la mirada cuando lo reconoció y solo dijo:

\- ¿Qué quieres? ¿y quién eres? - pregunto Rachel de mal humor, por los dolores de cabeza que le dio por los hechos de ayer.

\- Ayer vine acá y ya que supongo que no te acuerdas una mierda te lo are recordar- Nappa ya furioso por como actuaba Rachel – Quiero ver a Vegeta- ordeno Nappa.

-emm… Vegeta ahora está estudiando- respondió Rachel.

-Si claro, a las 5:00 am un niño de 6 años esta en el colegio, te parece creíble Rachel. ¿Dónde diablos esta tu hijo?!, Rachel si no me respondes ahora, voy a la estación de policía y te denuncio- dijo Nappa con ferocidad, como vio que Rachel no hacia nada, entonces la empujo y entro sin permiso al departamento de Rachel, Nappa busco y llamo a Vegeta por todos lados y no había rastro del niño.

\- ¿Oye nadie te dio permiso de entrar a mi casa, mastodonte! - grito Rachel.

En ese instante Nappa se dio cuenta de que no había ninguna pertenencia de Vegeta, así que salió del departamento sin antes decir.

-Ultima oportunidad para que no te vayas a la cárcel, ¿Dónde está Vegeta? -

-Pues… el esta … yo… lo abandone en un parque- Rachel admitió.

Nappa no sabia que decir, solo se quedó pensativo, él pensó que esta mujer no tenia remedio y no se salvaría de la cárcel, ya sea por abandono o por consumir drogas, así que sin nada mas que decir se dirigió a poner una denuncia a Rachel.

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde que Rachel abandono a Vegeta en aquel parque, por lo que sucedieron muchas cosas como que Nappa puso la denuncia y llevaron a Rachel al interrogatorio, por supuesto que Rachel tenia un abogado que la defendió muy bien, pero no logro sacarla de prisión solo le bajo los años ya que el caso fue, 9 años por abandono, ya que en donde vivía ese caso es grave, porque es considerado como una especie de violación a los derechos del niño, y 3 años de cárcel por consumo de drogas, en total serian 12 años de cárcel por todo lo cometido.

Los policías llevaron a Rachel llorando, pero antes le hicieron un interrogatorio de en donde se encontraba el niño, a lo que ella respondió que no lo sabia ya que pasaron muchos días, luego se la llevaron manteniéndola por un largo tiempo.

Se comenzó una busqueda para encontrar al niño por orden de Nappa, pero luego se retiro ya que no lo pudieron encontrar haciendo de este un caso perdido.

* * *

18 perdió la esperanza de que encontraran a su amigo, todo ese mes 18 estuvo triste por tal acontecimiento, ella en verdad extrañaba a su amigo, Vegeta siempre la comprendido por sus caracteres similares que poseían.

Ella preocupada por Vegeta y ella no podía hacer nada mas que esperar y seguir su vida.

* * *

Vegeta contaba los días desde que su madre lo abandono, conto un mes, era un día nublado y era domingo lo cual le agrado, hace una semana había pasado su cumpleaños, ahora tenia 7 años con Bulma que cumplió hace 3 días.

Esa mañana Vegeta se despertó por unos pequeños jalones de la mochila que le quedaba de recuerdo de su madre, lo aferro más a él.

Vegeta se despertó sentándose mirando a los lados viendo a muchos jóvenes, alrededor de siete, ellos se pararon frente a Vegeta.

-ooo miren, que hace un niño pequeño por estos lados y solo, ¿Dónde están tus padres? Jeje-dijo un niño alrededor de 15 años.

\- Oye préstanos tu mochila se ve que esta llena de cosas útiles, vamos, dánoslo- otro joven hablo.

Vegeta más asustado se levantó y busco una salida, se arrastró debajo del tobogán y se fue corriendo sin dirección, solo faltaba poco para el amanecer; pero cuando pensó que los perdió de vista choco con otro tipo riéndose, este lo agarro del cuello de su polera y lo sostuvo allí sonriendo.

\- Por poco y se nos escapa- hablo jeice

\- Recoome voltéalo para jugar un poco con el- ordeno Gurdo

Recoome lo agarro de las muñecas dejándolo expuesto a sus amigos que de inmediato le empezaron a golpear el estómago, cara, costillas y otros lugares más.

Cuando se cansaron de golpearle por todas partes Vegeta ya no podía aguantar más, dejando caer su mochila en el que llevaba un poco de vio y se agacho para revisar el contenido, enseñándole a su jefe que se nombraba Ginyū, Recoome lo dejo caer al suelo mientras Ginyū les ordenaba que se fueran llevándose con ellos su mochila, Vegeta no pudo más y se desmayó.

Vegeta fue cojeando al parque agarrándose el estómago, llego y se echó al césped a dormir, cuando una mano lo sacudió y como estaba todavía aturdido la empujo, se dio cuenta de que era la ojiazul así que solo se echó al césped una vez más.

\- ¿Vegeta estas bien? - El solo gruño en respuesta- bueno si no quieres jugar entonces no te molesto más- se fue alzando la nariz mientras Vegeta ni le prestaba atención.

-Vegeta, ya me cansé de jugar, ven sentémonos a comer- Bulma menciono jadeando de tanto correr luego de un rato de estar jugando con otros niños, también Bulma le traía comida a Vegeta porque él le pidió "amablemente" o tal vez a su manera, la peli azul aun no sabia que Vegeta ahora era huérfano.

-Vegeta ¿Por qué no vienes con tus padres al parque? - pregunto Bulma curiosa.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, además no quiero hablar de eso- aun seguía ahí esa angustia de ser abandonado hablo todavía tirado en el piso, no quería que lo viera en el estado que estaba; un desastre.

-mm, pero ¿porque no puedo conocer a tus padres? - insistió- podemos ir a tu casa después de que comamos.

\- ¡Te dije que no! - ya un muy enojado Vegeta se levantó cojeando hacia una pileta, Bulma lo siguió, cuando lo vio bien miro su ojo morado con mas moretones y el labio partido, sin mencionar la mano que se estaba queriendo apretar el estomago para que no doliera más.

-Vegeta ¿Qué te paso? - preocupada Bulma pregunto.

El solo no respondió, mirando hacia otro lado. Bulma entendió el mensaje de que no quería hablar de lo que le sucedió solo siguió con el tema que empezaban a hablar.

-Vegeta solo estaré un rato y luego me voy a casa, o es que acaso no tienes padres- Bulma le dio en el clavo a Vegeta para que desatara su furia en contra de ella.

Vegeta se paró furioso yéndose del lugar Bulma hizo lo mismo agarrándole el brazo a Vegeta, estaban cerca de la pileta.

\- ¿Qué pasa porque te enojas? - Bulma confundida pregunto.

\- ¡Déjame en paz! - dijo todo furioso.

-Pero Vegeta, deja de actuar así y cuéntame ¡que pasa! - Bulma no vio lo que estaba por suceder.

Vegeta ya arto de que lo molestara la empujo tan fuerte que cayo justo en el filo de la roca de la pileta, jadeando de frustración Vegeta proceso lo que acababa de hacer asustándose, cuando escucho.

\- ¡BULMA! - El Dr. Brief grito corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su hija, cuando llego al lugar se asusto de ver a su hija saliendo sangre de su cabeza, volteo y con furia miro al niño que estaba a lado de su princesa. Bunny llego también corriendo de donde se encontraban ella y su esposo, para ver lo que sucedía.

-Bunny llévate a Bulma lo más alejado de este lugar yo ya llamé a una ambulancia de nuestra empresa para que la curen, tengo que hablar con el niño- musito en tono de orden.

Bunny hizo caso a lo que dijo su esposo, sin reclamar.

El Dr. Brief miro a Vegeta con el ceño fruncido, vio que estaba golpeado, lo cual fue extraño- ¿qué le hiciste a mi hija? - Pregunto.

-Yo… l la empuje- dijo Vegeta desafiándole con la mirada, pero aun así asustado de lo que le iba a hacer.

\- ¿Dónde están tus padres? - le dio curiosidad de que todavía no se presente ningún adulto en defensa del niño.

-No… ellos no están aquí- dijo incomodo- lo lamento señor no volveré a tratar a su hija así, es que no pude controlarme- dijo el niño un poco asustado de cómo quedaría Bulma.

-Ninguna disculpa, no arregla nada quiero que te alejes de ella ¿me entendiste? No te quiero cerca, y si lo haces las cosas no serán muy buenas para ti, ahora corre a tu casa niño, no quiero ver tu cara ahora- dijo el Dr. Brief dándose media vuelta y yéndose de ahí, para ver como estaba su hija.

Vegeta no sabia si ir a donde estaba Bulma o alejarse como le dijo el Dr. Brief, así que se quedó ahí hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

Al otro día tuvo que esperar hasta la tarde, cuando ya estuvo tarde fue a la casa de Bulma, el nunca entro adentro solo la acompañaba, cojeando logro llegar y ver por la ventana como Bulma ya estaba bien con la única diferencia de la venda en su cabeza, vio a varios niños, Vegeta vio cómo se divertían, extrañaba a 18, ahora que lo pensaba ¿cómo estaría ella? Al parecer Bulma ya tenía un montón de amigos así que si le faltaba a uno no haría mucha diferencia, el solo le trajo problemas por lo que considero que era mejor que se valla, Vegeta se alejo de la casa de los Brief despidiéndose mentalmente de Bulma.

* * *

Vegeta se alejo de aquel vecindario, empezó a caminar, tenía mucha hambre por no comer el almuerzo de Bulma por todo lo que paso ese día.

Siguió caminando hasta que se hizo de noche, lo único que podía hacer era dormir en el callejón que estaba pasando así que agarro algunas cajas haciéndose una especie de cama y se hecho durmiendo al instante.

Se despertó rápidamente al escuchar ruidos, cuando se encontró rodeado de nuevo "no otra vez" pensó preparándose mentalmente para la paliza que iba a recibir, pero siempre manteniendo el orgullo mirándolos con una mirada fiera.

-ey cálmate pequeño no te vamos a hacer daño- hablo el que parecía ser el líder del grupo.

-Mi nombre es Jackson ¿y el tuyo? -

\- ¿Para qué quieres saber mi nombre?- pregunto desconfiadamente.

-Ooo vamos, solo confía chico, aunque me gusta eso jeje no quisieras unirte a nuestro grupo, yo entre cuando tenía tu edad porque me escape del orfanato, y mira soy el líder de estos idiotas jaja-dijo Jackson riéndose

Vegeta no sabia si aceptar o no, no le parecieron tan malos como el otro grupo que le ataco, además si se unía a este grupo ya tendría un lugar asegurado y no tendría que preocuparse por encontrar comida así que acepto.

-Esta bien, voy con ustedes; pero si es que intentan algo no les agradara lo que les pase-

\- jajaja ok crio, me gusta tu actitud, bien mientras seamos mas nadie nos parara ni esos imbéciles de la policía- sonrió, todo su grupo empezó a caminar Jackson volteo la cabeza viendo a Vegeta pararse e irse con ellos, Jackson sabía que con los niños podías manipular su cerebro para volverlo como tu quieras y al parecer este niño tenia agallas para ser uno de los mejores de su pandilla y quien sabe tal vez el líder, toda la pandilla caminaba hacia su "guarida".

* * *

Bulma sintió que había alguien en la ventana y un único nombre salió de sus pensamientos y fue Vegeta, porque la había empujado, Bulma reconoció que fue también en parte su culpa por tener que entrometerse en lo que no le convenía, pero tal vez algún día lo vuelva a ver, se enteró de parte de su madre que su padre le dijo a Vegeta que se mantuviera alejado de ella, Bulma solo sintió un vacío al saber que tal ves ya nunca lo volvería a ver.

* * *

 **NA: Ahora si pasamos la etapa de niñez en nuestros personajes, en el siguiente capitulo veremos como paso un lapso de tiempo un poco largo para dar siguiente parte a la historia, no olviden comentar que les pareció el cap. Y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. BYE**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

 **NA: Hola, bueno aquí otro capitulo, me demore bastante para subir el cap. Pero aquí esta, espero que les guste. Gracias a todos los que leen mi historia sin mas a ¡Leer!**

 **Disclaimer: No me pertenece ningún personaje de Dragon Ball, Z, GT, Super.**

* * *

Vegeta se encontraba con su grupo en una especie de cueva, donde se instalaron todo este tiempo que paso, ahora Vegeta tiene 13 años.

Vegeta se encontraba sentando mientras que todos comían su porción de comida que les tocaba, todos habían envejecido 7 años y Vegeta es el más joven de todo el grupo, el recordó la primera vez que estuvo, así como ahora comiendo todos juntos mientras le hacían preguntas, y no fueron muy agradables para el en ese entonces.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _-Bueno aquí será tu nueva casa mocoso- dijo Jackson mientras se sentaba haciéndole una seña para que se sentara._

 _Vegeta se sentó mientras los otros miembros de la pandilla hacían diferentes tareas._

 _-Y dime ¿cómo llegaste hasta ese callejón? - pregunto Jackson mirándolo._

 _-Yo… mm… mi madre me abandono y… es una larga historia-dijo Vegeta, no queriendo hablar de eso, él estaba incomodo ahí, no quería recordar a su madre, el siente que quieren salir lágrimas de sus ojos._

 _\- Oye cálmate, a mí también mis padres me abandonaron y a muchos de aquí fue casi lo mismo- él puso su brazo en el hombro del pequeño – sabes aquí nos parecemos en algo en común-Jackson lo miro y vio que estaba muy pensativo así que le pregunto- Y ¿Cómo se llama tu madre? -_

 _Vegeta se tensó mas no quería que le preguntaran estas preguntas, pero se dio cuenta de que este tipo no lo iba a dejar tranquilo sin una respuesta así que le dijo- Se llama Rachel- gruño el pequeño Vegeta._

 _-mmm ese nombre me parece conocido- se puso a pensar hasta que dijo- Mm … así ya me acorde es una prostituta – recordó Jackson._

 _Vegeta no sabía que era eso así que le pregunto- ¿Qué es una prostituta? -_

 _-Es emm… cuando una mujer presta su servicio para dar placer a un hombre- Jackson dijo sin pensar en cómo reaccionaría Vegeta._

 _\- ¡Mi mama no puede ser eso! - Vegeta dijo furioso. Jackson sonrió no sabía si con la prostituta que había estado era la madre del niño, pero el solo se calló._

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

Vegeta se acuerda en cómo lo negó en ese momento de que su madre era una prostituta, pero con el paso del tiempo se enteró de que en verdad trabajaba si se le puede llamar trabajo a lo que hacía su madre en vender su cuerpo, Jackson lo confirmo cuando le conto el aspecto físico un poco vago pero al final si coincidía con su madre, también cuando la encontró debajo de ese hombre que era para vomitar de asco y entendió porque lo golpeo al día siguiente, pero bueno eso era el pasado así que volvió a mirar su plato y vio que ya había acabado, las raciones eran muy pequeñas pero se tenía que acostumbrar.

Ahora iban a asaltar a una tienda como una especie de supermercado pequeño, Vegeta vio a Jackson levantarse de su asiento haciendo que todos le prestaran atención eran alrededor de 8 personas las que se encontraban en ese lugar

-Veo que ya terminaron todos, nos repartiremos en 4, Vegeta elig yo otros tres- ordeno Jackson.

Ya elegidos los grupos se fueron por diferentes caminos, él ya sabía a donde tenía que ir y que tenía que hacer.

* * *

Entraron encapuchado con armas en las manos mientras irrumpían ferozmente, Vegeta fue hacia la caja principal.

-Ey tu ¡Quiero todo el dinero en la bolsa me oíste estúpida! - exclamo mientras hacia una voz más gruesa. Pero no se dio cuenta de que ella tenía un botón debajo de la caja el cual era un botón de emergencia para avisar directamente a la policía. Ella solo hizo lo que le dijo, haciéndolo lentamente mientras suplicaba que la policía viniera pronto.

\- ¡Apúrate que esperas! -levanto el arma apuntando más cerca de su cabeza, ella se apresuró. Mientras tanto los secuaces apuntaron a las otras personas para que no hicieran algún movimiento, otros se llevaban las botellas de licores, cigarros y entre otros productos en sus bolsas.

A lo lejos se escuchó la sirena de la policía, Vegeta rápidamente agarro la bolsa mientras que sus camarillas lo seguían hacia afuera, la policía estaba demasiado cerca.

Salieron corriendo de ahí, no sabía en qué momento alguien llamo a la policía, Vegeta fue uno de los últimos, así que de repente sintió un agarre del brazo antes de llegar a un callejón, el volteo y vio a un policía apuntándole con el arma, Vegeta no se dio por vencido y con su mano libre le golpeo en su mano, mientras el arma cayo al piso, vio cómo se distrajo y le dio un golpe en la mejilla tan fuerte que lo aturdió, él pensó que tal vez era por la adrenalina que fluía en su ser.

El policía lo soltó y el salió corriendo, pero claro que no iba irse tan fácil, otro policía lo vio y le dio un tiro en la pierna, Vegeta cayó al piso, trato de levantarse con el dolor, no, no podía irse al reformatorio tan temprana edad, vio que sus compañeros lo miraban y corrían dos a ayudarle tratando de esquivar las balas y se fueron de ahí perdiéndose por un escape que era como una especie de cueva.

-Vegeta enséñame la herida- dijo un tipo con cicatrices en la cara. Vegeta se remango el pantalón hasta mostrar su pantorrilla en donde salía sangre, jamás había recibido una herida de bala en su vida y era un dolor terrible, el solo hacia muecas.

-Hay que vendarlo- dijo otro mientras se rompía un pedazo de su camisa y lo envolvía en donde estaba la herida.

-Oigan no podemos quedarnos aquí los policías deben haberse rendido de encontrarnos, tenemos que movernos- dijo ya enojado y preocupado uno de los que le ayudo su nombre era Cooper.

-Pero esta herido, tenemos que ayudar-dijo Oliver.

-Lo ayudamos en la guarida aquí tal vez hasta nos atrapen-

-Ok entonces vámonos- ayudo a levantar a Vegeta.

Agarraron de ambos brazos a Vegeta y empezaron a caminar rápido hacia su refugio, Vegeta solo hacia muecas de dolor y gruñía cuando tuvo que utilizar su pierna herida.

Cuando llegaron al refugio vieron como el otro grupo estaba ahí contando el dinero, ellos los vieron, Jackson fue el que actuó más rápido al ver a Vegeta cojeando.

-¡Que mierda paso! – exclamo al ver la herida de Vegeta, Cooper y Oliver lo dejaron en el suelo.

-No se quien llamo a la policía y a Vegeta le dispararon – dijo Oliver.

-Maldita sea, al menos díganme que traen el dinero- Jackson ya estaba frustrado, no podían llevar a Vegeta al hospital, no quería gastar tanto dinero, hace días que no comían como se debe y ahora esto.

Vegeta solo gruñía de dolor, demonios que dolía como el infierno.

-Trajimos el dinero y otros recursos, solo me tomaron desprevenido- hablo Vegeta mientras se agarraba su pierna vendada.

-Esta bien, creo que tenemos que ir al hospital si o si para que te saquen la bala, pero tendremos que ir rápido- ordeno Jackson.

Otros dos levantaron a Vegeta para ayudarlo a ir a sacarle la bala, solo fueron dos de su camarilla y Jackson, mientras todos iban contando cuanto habían sacado.

* * *

En el hospital le sacaron la bala y los doctores preguntaron en como obtuvo la bala, a lo cual tuvieron que mentir.

-Bueno, aquí traigo el informe de Vegeta-dijo el doctor mientras salía del cuarto, donde se encontraba Vegeta.

-No fue nada grave, solo estará un poco débil de su pierna, podrá caminar, pero con dificultad lo cual se recomienda que descanse para que no se habrá la herida, pero también se captó desnutrición en el niño, esto es un problema para su edad porque no se va a desarrollar bien-

-Ok esta bien veremos por su alimentación luego, pero ¿podemos entrar a verlo? - pregunto Jackson.

-Claro pasen, podrá irse mañana- con eso el doctor se despidió y se fue.

* * *

 **En la Corporación Capsula**

Estaban Goku,Yamcha,Milk,Krillin reunidos en la corporación capsula justamente en la gran sala de la mansión, estaban en un momento triste, porque su amiga de todos estos años se iba a otro país a mudarse por unos cuantos años, el padre de Bulma tenía trabajo por ese motivo se mudaba la familia Brief.

-ooo Bulma te voy a extrañar, ahora quien me va a ayudar a reprender a estos idiotas- Dijo Milk con la voz quebrada, abrazándose a Bulma.

-Milk solo serán unos años, volveré no será para siempre, créeme- hablo Bulma con las lagrimas en los ojos resbalando por sus mejillas.

Para Bulma fue difícil estaría sola y ver como sus amigos querían llorar no pudo aguantar las lágrimas, ya todo estaba listo para irse solo faltaba que se despidieran.

-Te voy a extrañar Bulma- Goku abrazo a Bulma.

-Regresa pronto- esta vez fue Krillin.

Ahora solo quedaba Yamcha, Bulma sintió que su mundo se desvanecía, hace un año este le pidió ser su novia, se volvió su amigo después de un mes de conocer a sus amigos y le tomo tiempo pedirle que sea su novia y ahora se iba a mudar dejándolo.

-Yo Bulma te traje esto- Yamcha le dio un collar, Bulma se volteo, reogiendose el pelo y el le puso el collar.

Bulma no podía hablar, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir, asi que solo abrazo a Yamcha fuerte.

-Gracias-

-Bulma es hora de irnos- dijo con voz suave la señora Brief.

Bulma se despidió con la mano a sus amigos y su novio, le dijo que mantendría contacto con mensajes cuando estuviera allá.

* * *

Al dia siguiente le dieron el permiso para que Vegeta pudiera irse, cuando llegaron le dieron su desayuno, cojeando llego a su sitio a comer, que se moría de hambre.

Pasaron el dia normal, algunos cuantos asaltos a personas, borrachos del dia anterior, pero era un dia normal y aburrido, pero cuando llego la noche empezó su "fiesta".

-Bueno jeje creo que hay que celebrar porque tuvimos buenas ganancias el día de ayer así que traje esto- sonriendo mientras sacaba botellas de alcohol mostrando a todos.

Todos se alegraron pasándose las botellas, Jackson agarro dos y se sentó a lado de Vegeta dándole la botella.

-Creo que te mereces mucho Vegeta, esa pierna no se paga asi de fácil jaja- se rio Jackson- además ya es hora de que vallas probando el alcohol para que te diviertas pequeño- dijo Jackson pasándole la botella de cerveza.

Vegeta no estaba seguro, el ya había probado alcohol, cuando todos empezaban a hacer sus "fiestas", pero no llego a tomar una botella a mas, asi que quiso unirse al grupo igual "no creo que sea tan malo" pensó Vegeta agarrando su botella y empezando a tomar, asi continuo a mas.

Mas tarde todos se encontraban embriagados, algunos fumándose un cigarro, otros se habían ido a conseguir a algunas prostitutas.

Vegeta se encontraba en mal estado, de repente se encontró con mas ¿fuerza? O tal vez ¿adrenalina?, no lo sabía, pero en el momento no sentía dolor en su pierna al caminar, camino normal claro tropezando ya mas mareado por la cerveza.

-Oye .. Vegeta- hablo un Jackson borracho pasándole el brazo por el hombro- ¿no crees que es momento de que te unas un … po..co más a nosotros?-dijo mostrándole una bolsita con polvo blanco.

Vegeta no sabia que decir o hacer, estaba borracho, asi que quiso probar porque se volvían adictos a esto, además solo es una vez, no es como si el se volviera adicto por probarla una vez, Vegeta agarro el sobre, pero no sabia como tenia que entrar a su sistema asi que solo miro a Jackson, este al parecer entendió y agarro el polvo echándose a su mano y absorbiendo el polvo con su nariz enseñándole a Vegeta.

Vegeta solo vio e hizo lo mismo, cuando se absorbió todo el polvo sintió de un momento a otro una felicidad y ganas de reírse, pero el solo sonrió, de repente le dio ganas de retar a alguien a una pelea, se sentía el dueño de todo, solo se paró y comenzó a mirar a todos, vio también que estaban demasiado felices.

Asi paso toda la noche jamás se había reído de tantas estupideces como ver una pared, Vegeta pensó que fue el mejor dia de su miserable vida.

* * *

Al dia siguiente Vegeta se despertó, le dolía la cabeza como el infierno y se sentía tan ¿triste? O ¿depresivo?, no lo sabia pero ahora se preocupo en levantarse con la resaca que lo estaba matando, se sentó y vio a todos tirados en el piso, se apoyo en la pared y empezó a recordar a su madre, había tan pocos recuerdos, no se acordaba mucho y se preguntó en que pensaría de el si lo viera asi, tal vez ni le importaría, o lo regañaría, golpearía, no lo sabía, se sintió mal en mente y en físico, le estaba dando unas tremendas ganas de vomitar.

Vegeta se paro, ojalá no lo hubiera hecho, su pierna herida, demonios que dolía muy mal, solo se sento agarrándose su pierna y vio la herida, se estaba abriendo, no quería alertar a nadie asi que hizo un gran esfuerzo saliendo del refugio a vomitar por ahí.

Luego de votar todo de su cuerpo se sintió mejor, suspiro y se fue hacia un parque abandonado, su pierna dolía, se sento, al parecer era muy temprano porque no habia ni una sola alma, este parque lo hizo recordar a Bulma, a pesar de los años se acordó de ella, otra razón para su depresión, seguro estaría mejor sin el, el solo traía problemas, a todos, vio como el sol empezaba a salir, al parecer el no iba a llegar a nada, no entendía por que seguía viviendo, el no iba a tener una familia, ni crear alguna, era entonces como en este momento que se preguntaba para que demonios vivía, su vida era una mierda en resumen.

Vegeta se levantó, fue de nuevo al refugio, porque si se quedaba aquí haría una tontería mas grande de la que hizo ayer, solo tenia que seguir con su vida.

* * *

 **NA: ok y llegamos a una parte que es muy importante para la vida de nuestro querido Vegeta, en el siguiente capítulo sucederán mas cosas importantes.**

 **Espero que les este gustando la historia, y sigan leyendo nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Bye**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

NA: Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo después de un largo tiempo, y si tengo mi excusa, y es que se me perdió mi información que tenia en mi USB, lo extraño y también porque tuve muchos trabajos de mi colegio que no me dejaban pensar y también la flojera jeje, bueno con eso me excuso, pero como voy a salir de vacaciones ya serán mas seguidas las publicaciones, eso es todo.

Y no se olviden comentar que les pareció la historia, solo tomara un momento, con eso me despido.

Discleimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de dragón ball z,gt y super.

* * *

Un hombre corpulento manejaba su auto, este hombre era uno de los más importantes del país, el manejo tranquilamente, sonriendo pensó en todo lo que le sucedió todo este año, su esposa no estaba tan gruñona solo algunas veces eran en las que no lo dejaba en paz como en el día del padre, pero aun así la quería; sus hijos ellos estaban bien en sus estudios y su empresa, estaba mejor que nunca así que solo podía agradecer por esta maravillosa vida de ensueño que vivía, nada podía arruinarlo o eso creía el, cuando vio su lujosa casa en frente.

Cuando ya estaciono su carro en su garaje se dirigió directamente hacia la cocina, se moría de hambre, pero cuando llego vio a toda su familia reunida y lista para cenar, el se asomo a la puerta y se quedo recargado; su hija, Fasha, fue la primera en recibirlo alegremente.

-Papa, que bueno que llegaste justo para cenar todos juntos- Fasha dijo feliz de ver a su padre para cenar todos juntos.

El señor Ouji sonrió, caminando tranquilamente hacia su asiento, cuando su esposa lo vio fue y lo recibió con un beso en la boca, Sr Ouji correspondió sin darse cuenta que todos sus hijos lo miraron, Tarble miro tranquilamente, Fasha solo sonreía del amor que demostraban sus padres y Vegetto que miraba con asco.

-Ash, ya empiezan a besuquearse, consíganse un cuarto- con repudio dijo Vegetto, mientras sus padres se separaban sonrojados.

-Hay Vegetto, como siempre siendo tan inmaduro- rodo los ojos Fasha.

-Cállate yo no soy inmaduro, Tarble aquí es el mocoso- burlándose.

-Hey a mí no me metan, en sus peleas- dijo defendiéndose Tarble.

Fasha tiene 16 años, ella es muy alegre y siempre puso ese entusiasmo a la familia, el siguiente es Vegetto, es un chico de 13 años, gruñón y engreído y el ultimo es Tarble, él tiene 11 años, es tímido y tranquilo.

La Sr Ouji empezó a poner los platos sobre la mesa, mientras los niños también ayudaban, todo estuvo listo para que cenaran.

\- ¿Y cómo te fue, en tu empresa? - interrogo a su esposo.

-Bien, unos pocos contratos mas y ganaremos a nuestra empresa rival, la Corporación Capsula- respondió.

-Eso me suena genial, cariño- la Sra Ouji sonrió.

-Si bueno, pero tenemos que ser pacientes-

-Claro, ahora sigamos comiendo.

Asi pasaba la familia Ouji una tarde tranquila y todos juntos, esos eran momentos en los que aprovechaba en pasar ratos en familia.

* * *

Vegeta decidió ya no consumir drogas a pesar de que solo consumió una vez, era una promesa que se hizo a si mismo en su momento depresivo en la que casi comete una tontería.

Ya había pasado un mes en que fue el robo y la fiesta, y todo el dinero y otros recursos se fueron agotando poco a poco, todo el dinero fue malgastado, ellos seguían haciendo sus fiestas, Vegeta se quería alejar de eso pero no sabia que hacer o adonde ir y la única opción fue quedarse con ellos.

Era de noche, todos estaban durmiendo en su guarida, Vegeta era el único que estaba despierto sentado afuera de la casa abandonada, pensando, últimamente reflexionaba mucho sobre su vida y llego a una conclusión, no tenia sentido su vida o una razón por la que vivir, toda su vida fue una completa mierda, su madre no lo quería y de esto se dio cuenta cuando se junto con este grupo y vio en su pasado cuan ignorante era de que su madre se quería deshacer de él y esos fueron los motivos para que lo dejara botado en un parque lejos de casa.

También se entero de que el trabajo de su madre era ser prostituta, seguro ahora estará revolcándose con algún tipo como la perra que es, pensó Vegeta, odiaba a su madre si no lo quería en su vida porque no lo aborto por ahí o porque carajos no le dijo al tipo con el que se acostó que usara condones, luego vino algo en la mente, su padre, cuando era niño el siempre admiro a su padre, no tenía razones solo sentía que era un gran hombre y que algún día preguntaría por él y lo conocería, Vegeta sonrió con tristeza, su padre nunca se intereso en el de seguro dejo a su madre embarazada y se largo con alguna otra puta de por ahí, no lo conocía pero ahora sentía un odio hacia él, él no sabía porque.

Y seguía preguntándose, ¿Por qué vivía? ¿Qué razón tenía?, para seguir con todo esto miro su pierna y se levantó el pantalón para que se viera la herida de bala, no dolía tanto como antes pero aun así incomodaba y no lo dejaba caminar bien, aun se notaba la herida, la herida le hizo recordar a esa niña de cabello con un color raro pero hermoso, su única amiga aparte de 18, no se acordaba su nombre solo una imagen borrosa y la vez en que la empujo y se golpeo la cabeza con el filo de la fuente, pero esos eran recuerdos que ya pasaron y se tenía que olvidar.

Algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, a lo lejos se veían sombras y eran varias, se levanto y fue corriendo a avisar a su grupo.

\- ¡Jackson, despierta! - moviendo al más viejo del grupo.

-Que pasa Vegeta, deja de joder- empujo a Vegeta y v se volteo para volverse a dormir.

-Creo que nos vienen a atacar, ¡mierda levántate idiota! - le dio un golpe en la cabeza, a lo que Jackson se levantó de un salto.

Jackson fue hacia la ventana rota de la casa abandonada y miro hacia fuera y no vio nada, solo rodo los ojos y volteo a ver a Vegeta mirándolo.

\- ¿Bueno y donde están las tales sombras? - pregunto mirando a Vegeta con cara de confusión, el solo sonrió, el niño sería un gran líder para su pandilla algún día, pero al parecer ahora estaría alucinando por no dormir.

-Pero yo los vi, había varias sombras- Vegeta dijo con confusión.

-Bueno niño, hora de dormir, jaja creo que ya estas alucinando, mientras piensas yo voy a irme adormir, tengo mucho sueño- caminaba bostezando y echándose en su cama hecha a mano.

Vegeta estaba confundido y enojado que acaso lo dejaría así sin revisar que fue, frustrado se dirigió a Jackson y le empezó a decir.

\- ¿Que acaso te quedaras ahí sin ver que fue eso?- pregunto vegeta, enojado.

-Niño seria un suicidio si salgo ahí afuera, si lo que me dijiste es cierto, pero tranquilo estamos preparados por si nos atacan no serian tan idiotas si atacan a un refugio donde saben que puede haber mas de 10 para sacarles su mierda, así que solo tranquilízate- Jackson hablo tranquilamente mientras volvía a dormir.

Vegeta cada vez más enojado, pero tenía razón no serían tan idiotas, pero tenía un presentimiento de que algo iba a salir mal, se quedo sentado alado de Jackson esperando.

* * *

Unos tipos andaban escondidos en los arbustos, eran como 10 separados.

-Demonios casi nos ven- dijo uno

-jeje, pero no saben que le tenemos una emboscada jajaja- hablo otro.

-Me dijeron que ellos habían robado a un supermercado, el mes pasado- hablo un tercero

\- ¿Dijiste el mes pasado? - se volteo y le dio un golpe en la mejilla, el otro se cayó al piso-Si fu el mes pasado idiota entonces no tienen nada de dinero, imbécil.

-Pero, pero tal vez tengan un poco y eso les quitaremos, jejeje- dijo mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

-Bueno no importa, es hora de ir, vio hacia los arbustos de enfrente y les mando señas indicando que era momento de atacar.

* * *

Vegeta se sentía ansioso, y su curiosidad no lo dejaba tranquilo, tenia que ir a ver que era, se levantó y salió de la casa hacia afuera, camino por el bosque buscando cuando sintió unas manos en su boca y alguien que hablaba.

-Que hace un niño a esta hora- carcajeo mientras lo llevaba con el otro grupo, Vegeta se asusto eran 10, que demonios hacían ahí.

-Que es lo que quieren- dijo el pequeño Vegeta

-Ooo nada solo queremos pedirles prestado una cosa, nada mas jajaja-rio el jefe de grupo-Bueno ya dejemos de jugar con el niño y ¡vamos ataquen! Y tu idiota agarra al mocoso y no lo dejes ir, nos servirá- y con estas palabras fuero hacia la casa.

Entraron sin hacer ruido, los vieron tirados en el piso durmiendo como bebes, sin saber lo que estaba por pasar.

-Los matare silenciosamente- dijo uno acercándose al más cercano e inclinándose metió el cuchillo en el cuello matándolo al instante, fue a hacer lo mismo con el siguiente.

Vegeta miraba todo esto, se sentía un culpable, si se hubiera quedado podría advertirles y no pasaría esto, con enojo saco fuerzas de donde sea y le dio un codazo a su captor en el estómago, este lo soltó agarrándose el estomago con una mano, mientras que con la otro lo sostenía en la boca de Vegeta, el mordió con todas sus fuerzas la mano y el intruso lo soltó.

Vegeta rápidamente grito a Jackson y este se levantó asustado viendo como habían intrusos y que uno de ellos venia hacia el con un cuchillo, se paro y justo cuando iba a enterrarle el cuchillo el agarro su mano y le dio un golpe quebrándole a la nariz, con el grito de vegeta despertó a todos y empezó una pelea, la pandilla de Jackson eran pocos, pero fuertes.

Vegeta empezaba a pelear también, era rápido y ágil, se entrenaba cada día y lo estaba demostrando hasta que uno vino por atrás y le agarro los brazos, no servía taparle la boca.

-Suéltame idiota- trataba de soltarse de su agarre, pero era muy fuerte.

-Oye tu-dijo señalando a Jackson -si quieres que el niño siga con vida tienes que entregarme todo y cuando me refiero a todo ¡Es todo! - dijo el líder de la otra pandilla, al ver que su pandilla estaba perdiendo ante los otros.

Jackson al ver el cuchillo apuntando a Vegeta, no tendría otra opción, tomo cariño al niño y lo consideraba como un hermano menor, no tenía otra opción.

-Esta bien, pero no le hagan nada al niño.

-No Jackson, no les des nuestras cosas. -dijo Vegeta, no quería que le quitaran todas sus armas por su culpa.

-Vegeta tu vales mas que esas cosas, así que ya me oyeron- el otro líder sonrió y miro a Jackson, el entendió la mirada y le dijo- el dinero y las cosas están en el maletín que esta por allá.

-Buena elección- dijo el otro líder mientras iba y recogía el maletín, pero antes de irse se acercó a Jackson y le enterró el cuchillo en el estómago, Jackson abrió los ojos y cayo sentado en el piso agarrándose su estómago, mientras el otro líder se reía.

-Es hora de irnos, ¡Vámonos! - dio la orden mientras se retiraba con todas las cosas. El que tenía a Vegeta lo soltó y empujo, todos los intrusos se fueron y solo quedaron 6 de 8 personas que conformaban la pandilla.

Vegeta corrió hacia Jackson que seguía en shock con la sangre de el mismo en sus manos.

-Jackson, estarás bien- los ojos de Vegeta picaban y tenia un nudo en la garganta, no quería que el muera por su culpa.

-Vegeta … creo que … no voy a poder- dijo botando sangre por la boca, mirándolo.

-No, no tu vas a estar bien- no pudo más y salió lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Vege… ta, demonios- dijo gruñendo por el dolor- cuando te vi tirado en ese callejon, lo… primero que pensé fue en que eras tan… pa…parecido eras a mi de… peque..ño, no.. podía dejarte ahí, sabes te convertiste como un… hermano pequeño pa..para mí- Jackson sollozo, sabía que se acercaba su fin.

-Tu vas a estar bien Jackson- mirando hacia abajo con lagrimas corriendo en su mejilla- no vas a morir, no puedes dejarme aquí, no sé qué hacer con mi vida, pero tu si, debías de haber dejado que yo muera.

.ta, yo ya vivi …ahora te toca vivir a ti eres un niño, todavía te falta… muchos años, demonios ya me estoy poniendo cursi jaja- carcajeo con dolor, ya se le iban las fuerzas- Ve..egeta yo te quiero como un hermano pequeño, pero es momento de irme-Jackson levanto su mano y le revolvió el cabello, su mano cayo sin fuerzas a un costado mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Jackson no, ¡No puedes dejarme solo! ¡Jackson! – le gritaba con furia mientras lo agarraba de los hombros y lo sacudía, pero lamentablemente el ya no estaba con ellos.

Uno de ellos fue hacia Vegeta y lo levanto, Vegeta se limpio las lágrimas, era un sentimiento horrible ver como uno de tus amigos moría en frente de ti.

Otro de ellos levanto a Jackson mientras todos los seguían a fuera, lo dejo en el suelo y empezó a escarbar con las manos otros fueron a ayudarle, Vegeta seguía mirando a Jackson, pensar que ya nunca mas lo iba a volver a ver o escucharlo hacer sus bromas, era horrible.

Cuando terminaron de escarbar lo levantaron y lo metieron en la tumba que hicieron, ellos no tenían suficiente dinero para conseguir una tumba real, lo enterraron y se quedaron callados despidiéndose silenciosamente de el, cuando terminaron cada uno se fue por su parte a seguir durmiendo o pensar de lo sucedido

* * *

Al siguiente dia Cooper levanto a todos a desayunar lo que les trajo por suerte los idiotas no se lo llevaron todas sus armas no estaban en ese maletín, lo guardaron en otra parte con un poco de dinero.

Tenían que moverse de ahí antes de que regresen otra vez por la cosas, y esta noche tendrían que robar otra tienda para que puedan tener comida para la semana.

Vegeta aun se sentía culpable por lo sucedido, si solo se hubiera quedado no habría muerto lo saco de sus pensamientos cuando hablo.

-Bueno se que tuvimos una perdida bastante grande, pero tenemos que seguir adelante, tenemos que movernos de aca hacia otro lugar, por si nos vienen a atacar y además de eso necesitamos robar otra tienda para tener comida para esta semana o si no nos moriremos de hambre- ordeno Cooper, todo el grupo estaba de acuerdo, asi que idearon un plan para el asalto de esta noche.

Ya llegada la noche y todo preparado para el asalto, unos 3 fueron a asaltar a pequeño supermercado y los otros 3 se quedaron a buscar algún otro refugio.

A Vegeta lo escogieron para que valla con Cooper y otro mas a asaltar, pero Vegeta aun se sentía mal y con su pierna que seguía doliendo igual fue.

Mandaron a Vegeta que entre al supermercado para que revise que no haya seguridad por ahí, nadie sospecharía de un niño, cuando Vegeta salió les dijo que no había ninguno de seguridad o policía, ellos entraron con sus capuchas y mascaras con Vegeta para saquear la tienda.

una persona se escapó rápidamente y llamo a la policía, nadie se dio cuenta hasta que sonaron las sirenas, Cooper ya tenia el dinero y salieron corriendo con el otro dejando a Vegeta atrás con su pierna cojeando poco, la policía ya había llegado y empezaba a disparar hacia los ladrones, Vegeta sintió como una bala le paso en la otra pierna que no estaba herida y cayo, queriendo pararse pero dolía como el infierno sus dos piernas, un policía fue y lo agarro del brazo y lo levanto del piso poniéndole las esposas a su medida, Cooper y los otro escaparon dejándolo a el sin nadie que lo ayudara.

Lo llevaron hacia el carro de la policía y lo metieron ahí quitándole su capucha, viendo que solo era un niño, los policías rodaron los ojos, los niños que ahora salían no eran mas que un problema.

-Bueno, bueno pero si tenemos a un mocoso, dime donde se ocultan tus otros amigos hee, y no te pasara nada malo pequeño.

-Si crees que me vas a sobornar estas equivocado- dijo Vegeta, no traicionaría a sus compañeros por lo que le pasara.

-Bueno si eso quieres, entonces dime el numero de tu padre, para explicarle que su pequeño hijo está provocando problemas.

-Yo... no tengo padres- susurro Vegeta.

-Dime algo ¿acaso los otros dos te obligaron a hacer esto?- pregunto el policía encendiendo el carro. Vegeta solo se quedó callado- vamos habla niño si no puedes ir al reformatorio-

Vegeta solo se dio por vencido, no podía hacer otra cosa, el a nadie le importaba o al único que le importo murió ayer por la noche.

-Pero sabes puedo hacer una excepción contigo, ¿no quieres ir al reformatorio? ¿Verdad?

-No no quiero ir, ¿porque? - pregunto curioso

-Puedo hacer que no vallas al reformatorio, pero iras al orfanato si cooperas-

Vegeta se quedo pensando en la propuesta, y la acepto el orfanato no era tan malo como ir al reformatorio.

-Está bien cooperare, solo no quiero ir al reformatorio-

-ok, tratare de hablarles para que te acepten-

Cuando llegaron Vegeta estaba impaciente, tuvo que mentir e que no sabia donde estaban sus compañeros y de que lo habían obligado a hacer el robo para que no lo mandaran al reformatorio, pero no se salvaba del orfanato.

El policía que le ayudo a no ir al reformatorio lo llevo hasta el orfanato, era un edificio grande solo esperaba que no fuera tan malo. Entraron a la oficina principal.

-Aquí te lo traigo- dijo el policía

-Ooo pero no es una ternura- el policía solo sonrió, si supiera lo que hizo, lo miraría con otros ojos- ¿Cómo te llamas? Y ¿Cuántos años tienes? - pregunto la chica con una sonrisa forzada

-Mi nombre es Vegeta y tengo 13 años- dijo Vegeta mirándole la cara se notaba que fingía felicidad, hipócrita.

-esta bien tu cuarto te lo mostrare ahora- dijo mientras le agarraba el brazo-

-Bueno señorita ya me voy, tengo que seguir haciendo mi trabajo- con eso se fue de ahí.

-Ahora niño, vamos- cambio completamente su tono de voz mientras lo jalaba del brazo a su habitación.

Cuando llegaron vio muchas camas con niños de su edad en ellas mirándolo con una mirada de furia, el solo frunció el seño para intimidarlos, a lo cual algunos voltearon las miradas y otros siguieron viéndolo.

-Bueno aquí esta tu cuarto niño, ahora te estoy explicando las reglas. El desayuno es a las 5 de la mañana si llegas tarde te lo pierdes y no puedes reclamar, la hora de almuerzo es a las 12pm y la cena es a las 8pm, No puedes cruzar la frontera ya que se divide de los niños y niñas, asi que haces caso o te ira mal, no provoques problema o tendrás tu castigo, estudiaras desde 7 de la mañana hasta las 2 de la tarde y luego se te asignará tu respectiva limpieza sin protestas. Eso es todo, ha verdad si es que te van a adoptar se te avisara el momento, ahora me retiro.

Vegeta pensó que esto no se diferenciaba con el reformatorio suponía pero que le quedaba, solo esperar y ver que sucedía, no tenia cosas para empacar solo le dieron 2 conjuntos de ropa que lo guardo en el roperito de a lado, se hecho dando la espalda a todos los idiotas que lo seguían mirando como una cosa rara lo bueno es que la cama que le toco era la mas apegada a la pared, cerro los ojos y durmió, solo esperaba que su vida mejorara.

* * *

NA: Bueno este capitulo es el mas largo que he escrito, me vino la inspiración, y ya sabremos mas de otros personajes como Bulma y otros más.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

BYE


End file.
